Whatever A Zuko Story
by Bluejay316
Summary: A story that follows the story line of Avatar: The Last Airbender and includes my OC, Tai Bei-Fong. ZukoxOC. Transferred from Quizilla and Wattpad.


Episode 1

I sat in my cozy tent in the South Pole, where the southern water tribe had so graciously allowed me to stay. I was happy where I was. I had friends here, something that wasn't so common where I previously lived. I didn't see all that well, so I put a blindfold around my eyes so as not to strain them. I also had to keep a promise to an old friend of mine.

"Zia! Get your butt out here!" I sighed. Oh, Katara...

"Oh sure, I can be blind, but you can't be mute!" I yelled back from my tent sarcastically.

"Just get out here! Sokka and I are going fishing! Want to come?" Katara said from outside. I put the few rocks I have out here in this ice wasteland in my bag. Just in case, okay? I pushed the tent flap back and turned my head toward Katara.

"Let's go," I said. Katara led me to a boat that Sokka was sitting in. I sighed. "I hate boats," I grumbled and climbed in. I can't see anything! Never mind, I couldn't see anything anyway, but I can't sense anything!

I've been having this feeling lately that something big is going to happen. I can't explain it, it's just a feeling. Sokka pushed off of the glacier. I sat back and almost fell asleep, until I was woken up by a splash of cold water.

"KATARA!" Sokka and I screamed. She was practicing her bending again. I left the two to their sibling fight and looked up to the clouds. I hadn't seen them in twelve years. It wouldn't hurt to peek a little. I started to lift the cloth but stopped. I couldn't do it. If she couldn't see it, neither would I. Suddenly, the canoe got caught in a current. I shot straight up in my seat.

"Katara! Bend us out of here!" I ordered. Huh, guess being around a demanding captian so much really takes a toll on you.

"I can't! I'm not that strong of a bender! Left, Sokka! Left!" I couldn't see anything, so I assumed we were out of control. I could feel our boat being rocked back and forth. Somehow, we found ourselves on an iceberg.

"Katara, you could have done something," Sokka said.

"What, now it's my fault?"

"Yes! I knew I should have left you at home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up!" accused Sokka. I think I'll stay quiet on this one, like I do with all the other fights they have.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nutbrained- Ugh! I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" I could only hear things. I heard a large crack, it sounded like ice cracking. I could imagine Sokka looked pretty freaked out right now.

"Ever since Mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" CRACK. Another one.

"Uh, Katara?" Sokka whimpered.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!" CRACK. It rang through my ears like a gunshot.

"Katara! Settle down!" I ordered in an angry tone.

"I will not! You know what? I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" CRACK. The loudest crack had sounded. Katara gasped. I couldn't see what happened. All I felt was Sokka grabbing me and the iceberg we were on moving at a fast rate. Once it settled down, Sokka let go of me.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara," Sokka declared.

"You mean, I did that?" Katara said.

"Who else, water brain? Who else is a water bender in the south pole?" I said.

"Yup, Congratulations," Sokka said half-heartedly.

"Would someone please tell me what's happening?" I asked. I was ignored, it suddenly went silent. The iceberg started moving again, Sokka grabbed me. Once it stopped moving, the two gasped.

"He's alive! We have to help him!" Katara said.

"What? What is happening!" I practically screamed. Sokka explained. "Oh."

"Katara! Stop! Climb aboard, Zia." I climbed onto Sokka's back like every other time we hopped glaciers. Sokka ran after Katara. We stopped and I got off of Sokka's back. It sounded like someone hitting the ice with a blade. I focused on Katara, who was smacking Sokka's sword against a large ice mass. I could sense a lot of power coming from inside it. I suddenly felt myself in steam.

"Oh! It's warm!" I said happily. I sensed a lot of light in front of me. Blue light, from the feel of it. I also felt someone else's presence. Two someones, actually. Sokka explained to me who it was. Hm. Young boy, monk outfit, arrows on head. _The Avatar_. I realized.

"Crap, Zuko," I muttered.

"I need to ask you something," I heard the boy whisper.

"What? What is it?" Katara said, being the dramatic person she is.

"Come closer," he said again.

"What is it?" Katara answered. He paused.

"Would you go penguin sledding with me?" the boy said, sharply changing his mood.

"I will!" I shouted. Hey, I'm a kid, what can I say?

"Uh, Sure! I guess," Katara agreed. Sokka started interregating the boy. I heard a groan a couple seconds later. I focused on the large animal who was yawning.

"What is that thing!" Sokka exclaimed.

"This is Appa! My flying bison!" the childish voice said.

"Sure, and this is Katara and Zia, my flying sisters." Sokka said. I smiled at the fact that Sokka called me his sister. Only one person could really call me that and mean it though, and she probably won't ever again. I heard a large sneeze then Sokka's shrieks.

"Don't worry, it'll wash out," the boy said.

"Oh, did Sokka get sneezed on by the flying bison?" I asked childishly.

"Yes!" he cried. Sokka started interrogating the boy again and I looked up at the sky again with my hands in my pockets. I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking of Zuko.

This kid's the avatar, an air bender; Zuko will be looking for him and I. My train of thought continued until I heard another sneeze. A strong gust of wind blew my short black hair out of my eyes. That's quite a feat, my friend.

"I'm Aang!" He sniffled.

"You just sneezed. And flew ten feet in the air!" Sokka said.

"Oh, _that's _what that was," I said.

"Really? It felt higher than that!" Aang was surprised. Katara gasped.

"You're an air bender!" Katara summarized. _That just proves my suspicions. This kid is the Avatar, that blast of light must have alerted Zuko to his presence. Crap. There goes the South Pole civilization..._

"Yup! Sure am!" Aang said proudly.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, Air benders. I think I got Midnight Sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense," Sokka said.

"Uh, Sokka? We're on an iceberg in the middle of the ocean. How are we going to get home? But either way, I'm with you," I said.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift!" Aang offered.

"Sure! We'd love a ride!" Katara said excitedly.

"Oh no, I am _not_ getting on that flying snot monster!" Sokka said.

"Well, I'm with Sokka on this one. I don't fly. Period," I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you two freeze to death?" Katara said sarcasticlly.

"We could do without the sarcasm, Katara," I said. Sokka started to say something, and then sighed.

"Come on, Zia. Get on the flying bison," Sokka said. He dragged me to the animal.

"It's so fluffy!" I exclaimed and hugged it.

"Get on!" Sokka said. Once we were both on, I started clinging to Sokka.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate flying?" I said, terrified.

"Yes, many times," Sokka sighed.

"Alright! First time flyers hold on tight!" Aang announced. "Appa! Yip yip!" The bison growled and leaped into the air. Only to splash back down into the water.

"Come on, Appa! Yip yip!" Aang commanded in a gentle tone. I sighed relieved and let go of Sokka, sinking down onto the saddle.

"Wow. That was truly amazing," said Sokka sarcastically.

"Appa's just tired! A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky! You'll see!" Aang explained.

"Wish I could," I muttered.

"What do you mean, Zia?" Aang said. Clueless.

"I can't see, Aang. Me and my sister are blind," I explained.

"Katara's not blind!" Aang pointed out.

"Katara's not my sister. I'm from the Earth Kingdom," I said.

"Oh. Are you an Earth Bender?" He exclaimed.

"Of course she's not. She would have told us if she was! Zia doesn't keep secrets," Katara said.

"Yeah, I don't," I trailed off. How far was that from the truth? I drifted off to sleep in the saddle. When I awoke Sokka had me on his back putting me in my tent's bed. He set me down.

"Thanks Sokka. Now, get to sleep. A man needs his rest," I said. _Too many Uncle Iroh proverbs._ Sokka nodded and walked out of my tent.

_~~The Next Day~~_

I was sitting next to Sokka playing with his Boomerang.

"Aang, meet the entire village. Entire village, Aang," Katara said. I gave Sokka his boomerang back.

"Uh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang said.

"No one has seen an air bender in one hundred years. We thought they were extinct. Until my granddaughter and grandson found you," Gran-Gran said.

"Extinct?" Aang muttered.

"Aang, this is my grandmother," Katara said.

"Call me Gran-Gran," she said. Sokka had guided me toward the two.

"What is this? A weapon? You can't stab anything with this!" Sokka said.

"Here, lemme see!" I took what Sokka was holding. I felt along the entire length. Wood. Darn, I was hoping for some earth...

"It's not for stabbing, it's for air bending." Aang air bended the staff from my hands. I felt a gust of wind.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" I heard a small voice said. I smiled. Oh, little kids...

"Not magic, air bending! It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly!" Aang explained.

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Sokka challenged.

"Check again!" Aang took the bait. I felt another gust of wind. I heard gasps and mutters.

"He's flying, Zia! He really is flying!" Katara said amazed. Sokka just grumbled. I heard Aang crash into the watch tower Sokka had worked so hard on.

"My watch tower!" Sokka said.

"Oh, not the watch tower..." I whined.

"That was amazing, Aang!" Katara said. Sokka and I ran over to the watch tower, trying to fix it. Snow fell on Sokka.

"Great, you're an air bender, Katara's a water bender. Together you two can just waste time all day long."

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

"You're a waterbender!" Aang exclaimed.

"Well, sort of," Katara started.

"Not a very good one!" I interrupted. Sokka walked me to my tent. Before he left, I had to tell him.

"Sokka, something bad is going to happen, I don't know what, just be careful," I warned.

"Okay, I'll be prepared," Sokka said. I lay down in my bunk and played with the rocks in my bag, molding them into different shapes. _This will not be good if Zuko finds us. I know I'll have to join him, but still, these are good people._ I drifted off to sleep. When I awoke, Sokka was out teaching the little kids for the second time today. I pushed back the flap of my tent, smiling. Then I heard a firework go off.

"Sokka! The flare! It's from that abandoned fire nation ship!" I exclaimed.


End file.
